


interrupting gert who?

by downtothewire



Category: Marvel, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: A look at Karolina and Nico's relationship through Gert's infamous interruptions in Karolina's perspectiveOr the four times Gert interrupts them and Karolina's had enough





	interrupting gert who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I would very much welcome any kind of comment or constructive criticism to do better next time. Thank you for reading <3

Karolina was going to kill Gert. She was sure of it. It all started with a hug, a hug that changed everything for Karolina. Karolina was pouring her heart out to Nico in the parking lot, all the frustrations she had kept in for days - actually, years - were tumbling out of her mouth and Nico was listening. She was ranting to her about her mother being a murderer, all of their parents being murderers, and to please not tell her that everything was going to be okay, because it was not.

Nico didn't tell her everything was going to be okay like she asked, but, somehow, she still made everything okay. When Karolina could feel her whole world shattering, Nico hugged her, and the pieces were put back together just like that.

In that moment, Karolina realized more than one thing. Number one was that she liked girls. Number two was a little more scary, and made her eyes pop open: she didn't just like girls, she liked Nico. Nico who was straight for all she knew. Number three was what brought Karolina back to Earth. Karolina realized that right now was the safest she had felt in as long as she could remember. She then let herself have this moment and brought Nico in tighter - grasping the back of her neck. She hugged her like her life depended on it because at this very second it felt like it did.

Nico pulled away all too quickly for Karolina's liking, but she was going to take what she could get at this point. Nico then tells her that the way to figure all of this out is to stick together, and Karolina feels her insides tightening. She can't keep the goofy looking smirk off her face, because Nico is really close and looking into her eyes - like really looking into her eyes. And Karolina can't help but think: what if I kiss her right now--

The moment is quickly interrupted by Gert and Molly arriving at the scene. Their car drives up and the moment is lost. That was the first of many times Gertrude Yorkes, a decent person beside the fact, would come to interrupt Karolina and Nico.

 

 

At first, Karolina was going to blame both Molly and Gert. She assumed it was both their faults when it happened that both of them were there the second time too. But Molly was an angel, brought into these situations by Gertrude. She called Gert 'Getrude' in her head when she was frustrated with her, because she knows that if Gert could hear, she'd be annoyed and that gave Karolina a little bit of satisfaction.

They were getting ready for some charity function or another that PRIDE was organizing, but that wasn't their main goal: getting intel on their homicidal parents was. Karolina was aware of that, but right now she could care very little about the intel even though she knew she probably should.

Nico was getting ready at her house - something that already made Karolina's heart nervously flutter and her brain quickly admonish certain inappropriate thoughts. Karolina was feeling brave tonight as she adjusted Nico's hair, all but dopely stared at her as she applied her lip liner, and held her hand as she put Nico's ring on her thumb. A completely unnecessary, but at the same time entirely necessary move on her part, she thought. Karolina considered she might be going too far until Nico returned the favor. She clasped her necklace for her and zipped up her dress - a move which made Karolina's already uneven heartbeat turn into a hammering pain in her chest as she felt every pounding of it and the trail left by Nico's fingertips.

What Nico did next threw her even more for a loop as Nico reached for Karolina's bracelet. She was still afraid of what she was and unsure of how her powers worked, so, she pulled back quickly as Nico reached for it.

"Oh sorry, not that one," Karolina told her, and that clearly flustered Nico. She quickly started apologizing to which Karolina tried to appease her by telling her it was okay. She couldn't fake it though, and she could tell Nico could tell she was faking it, but Karolina wasn't sure if it was okay, not yet. That moment was followed by some awkward silence, Karolina wanted to talk, but couldn't think of anything to say. Nico was the one who broke the silence.

"Hope that wasn't weird, like I was trying to make you glow or something," Nico explained awkwardly. Karolina felt brave that Nico was the one to speak, secretly finding her awkward demeanor adorable, "Were you?" Karolina replied.

"Maybe," Nico told her with an awkward smile. One that made Karolina lightly smile back. God, she was really into this girl.

They moved to sit on the bed to put on their heels, and Nico kept talking. Telling her that what happened last night shouldn't make her scared or ashamed, but Karolina was terrified. And once again, before she could stop herself, Karolina poured her heart. Her fears that everything she knew is now a lie, that what she believed was the ultimate good is actually the ultimate evil, and that she fears most of all that her powers are connected to it all. She didn't expect it when Nico told her: "You know who you are," and followed it by leaning down to look in her eyes as Karolina put on her shoe and tell her: "I know who you are."

Her heart was back to hammering.

Then Nico surprised Karolina again by pouring her heart out to her. The stoic goth that presented no real emotions or feelings to anyone else was showing herself to her. Karolina felt oddly proud of herself. Nico told her that neither of them are their parents and confessed her conflicting feelings of having her mother actually be nice to her. That did feel weird, Karolina agreed, Nico feeling close to her mother and Karolina being so distant from hers. It was always the other way around. Karolina the church girl and Nico the rebel. She vocalized her thoughts only to be teased by Nico barely believing that Karolina was now the rebel or could ever be and lightly bumping her arm.

The contact made Karolina brave. There wouldn't be a better moment than right now she felt. Right now, there was only Nico and her in the world - her room felt like the world to Karolina, because right now it was. So, Karolina told her that Gert was right, she was the perfect church girl and she never did anything rebellious or what she wanted, but now that she was a freak, she was free. She looked into Nico's eyes as she said free and made a decision.

"To be who I really am," Karolina inhaled deeply, "and to be honest about who I want to be with." 

She hoped that the eye contact while saying this would make the message clear. Nico looked her in the eyes too, faltering for a bit as they moved in thought, but looking back a beat later. Karolina knew this was her opportunity, but soon she would realize that saying Gert's name was akin to something along the lines of saying beetlejuice three times, because not twenty seconds later Gert opens the door, Molly by her side, and interrupts Karolina once more.

Nico mentions something about inviting the other two over, and Karolina tries to pretend she's not distraught. She's starting to realize a pattern at this point, and she's not very happy about it. This is followed by an awkward car ride - where Alex has his arm around Nico - and a disaster of a night. Gert has the nerve to ask her if she's into Nico when they arrive. I mean, she was, she really was, but that doesn't mean Gert can ask about it. This question leads to copious amounts of alcohol. Which leads to a kiss with Chase. Which leads to her realizing how gay she actually is. Answer? Very.

 

 

The third time it happened was when Karolina knew this wasn't a two man job. Gert interrupted her this time with a different culprit, so, the common denominator was only Gert. Karolina felt guilty she ever questioned Molly's innocence. She would have to apologize sometime for ever doubting her.

It happened when Karolina finally realized there wouldn't be a perfect moment to tell Nico. They could die at any second and none of it would have ever mattered. So she made a decision after Nico invited her to go look for Chase and Gert together, and that decision was: who cares. Who cares what other people think? Who cares when she does it as long as she does? Who cares if her heart gets broken? It's already breaking everyday she doesn't do it anyway. At this point who cares. The only thing Karolina actually cared about was telling Nico how she felt before she died, and that was proving to be possibly sooner than later.

So, as Nico suggests they should be going back to the car, Karolina tells her to wait. Nico stops in her tracks, looking at Karolina. "Everything alright?" Nico asks her. Karolina grabs her by the arms and brings her closer - setting her in place like a doll. Almost like she's telling her: 'you stay there, don't move'. Not the smoothest move, but that was the first time Karolina had done anything remotely similar, so she forgave herself.

Nico is looking at her confused, and Karolina loses the nerve to say anything. She has Nico's attention now and she has to do something, but words aren't leaving her mouth. So, she decides to act upon her only coherent thought at the moment as she leans in and kisses Nico.

Karolina is proud of herself. She did it. The kiss, however, ends as quickly as it started, and now she's fearful of Nico's reaction. Nico pulls away and looks at her like she has so many questions. Then her eyes flicker down to Karolina's lips and she leans in - kissing Karolina back. Maybe Nico wasn't so straight after all. The second their lips meet again, they kiss for longer. Karolina feels warm and when they pull back this time Karolina is elated. She can hear the smile in her voice as she says: "Sorry, I just wanted to do that for a really long time," Nico's looking her curiously as Karolina pushed back a loose strand of Nico's hair behind her ear, "And after tonight, I didn't know if I'd get the chance." Maybe talking wasn't so hard after all.

Then Gert's back, like she has some sort of radar, and interrupts Karolina's moment again. Karolina was itching to kiss Nico again after that line, she thought it was pretty good, but Chase and Gert walk down the hall - fixing their clothes. Karolina doesn't fail to notice Chase is buttoning up his jacket and Gert is properly tying her dress back on. Karolina immediately knows what went on and hoped that something, not her, Oh God, that's terrifying, would've interrupted them too. This way Gert would understand her frustration. This was just borderline unfair.

That feeling was deep down, however, because right now the only thing Karolina can fully feel is happy. She was happy for Gert and Chase, she liked them together. More than that, however, she was really happy Nico kissed her back. Right now it was all that mattered. She wiped the lipstick from her lips, happy with the knowledge of who left it there.

 

 

After that, for a while, Gert didn't really interrupt them anymore, and Karolina was happy about that. They were on the road and privacy was hard to come by, but when it did Karolina was quick to enjoy every moment of it with Nico. Whether it was making out with her behind a gas station or running away from the rest for a moment to make out against a tree. Karolina appreciated every private uninterrupted time with Nico she could get.

Karolina soon realized, however, that she missed one piece of the puzzle in order to fully understand the pattern. Gert didn't interrupt every moment Karolina had with Nico, only firsts. She interrupted the first moment Karolina realized her feelings for Nico, the first time she was going to confess said feelings, the first time they kissed, and, now, the first time Karolina was going to see Nico fully naked and possibly their first time having sex - she didn't want to make any assumptions after all.

It had all started earlier in the day. They were staying in someone's unoccupied summer lake house. It was fall, so the air around them was crisp and chilly, but needed nothing more than a light sweater. Karolina was so excited, she loved swimming. She couldn't wait to do something besides wait around and see what would happen to them. She convinced Molly and Alex to go with her, while Chase and Gert were nowhere to be found. Nico, of course, chose to stay on the sidelines.

The three of them walked out of the house in their bathing suits - which Karolina didn't want to think about, but were from a discount bin. She had washed it three times before using it. It should be fine. As they made their way towards the water, Nico was sitting close to the lake reading her book, and looked up at them. Nico's eyes met theirs, but when they finally rested on Karolina's, she couldn't help but blush. She looked Karolina up and down for a moment as Alex and Molly continued making their way towards the water. Karolina froze in place, not mad at the unexpected attention. Nico looked, no, stared, at her like she was seeing her for the first time.

Karolina was finally able to move after feeling paralyzed, and continued making her way to the water. Nico's eyes followed her. Karolina felt like her skin was on fire. She had been stared at that way before, but she never welcomed it like she did now. She was feeling an entirely different kind of uncomfortable.

The whole time they were in the water, Karolina could feel Nico staring at her from land. Pretending to read her book under the false impression that her sunglasses wouldn't give her away. Karolina could barely listen to anything that was being said between the other two and just mostly smiled and agreed. Though the water was cool against her skin, Karolina had never felt warmer.

When they finally decided to leave the water, Karolina made sure to hang behind. As she walked past Nico, she felt her ankle being gently grabbed. She looked down at Nico who was still staring at her, lightly stroking her ankle with her thumb. "I'll meet you in your room tonight. Don't lock the door," Nico told her. It wasn't a question and Karolina was very glad it wasn't, because she wasn't sure if she could talk right now. She walked towards the house to shower and change feeling herself burning up.

Throughout dinner, Nico kept her hand on Karolina's thigh rubbing circles on it with her finger, and Karolina felt like she might instantly combust. Ever since the lake, Nico was paying her more attention than usual - only taking her eyes or hands off her when necessary. Gert looked at Karolina weirdly and asked, "Are you okay?"

At that moment, on purpose she was sure, Nico decided to squeeze her thigh. "Yes," Karolina answered in a high-pitched tone that sounded nothing like her usual voice. Gert raised an eyebrow at her, not fully trusting her answer, but continued to eat and change the subject anyway. Karolina looked to her left to see Nico looking down trying hard not to smile and give them away.

When sleep time finally came after what felt like days to Karolina, she was anxiously awaiting in her room. When Nico finally showed up, Karolina was halfway through muttering 'Hi' after opening the door, when Nico kissed her. This was unlike any kiss Karolina had experienced before. It was hungry, raw, deep, and she couldn't deny she utterly craved it.

So, when what is supposed to be the greatest moment of Karolina's life is about to happen and Nico reaches behind her own back to unclasp her bra, Gert would, of course, choose now to enter the room. Gert opens the door tentatively and Karolina throws her still half clothed body to block Nico's from the view of whoever was walking in. She should've known who it was. Gert speaks as she walks in, "Karolina, are you sure you're okay--"

And that's the moment when Karolina Dean, infamous church girl, loses it.

Gert stops, frozen, once she sees the scene in front of her, and Karolina all but screams, "Gert! If you don't get out of this fucking room right now, I will fucking kill you!" Gert smirks and that only irritates Karolina further. She is going to kill her either way at that point. Gert just answers, "Okay," never losing the stupid grin on her face as she backs out of the door, shutting it completely behind her.

Karolina's anger was soon replaced by embarrassment of having reacted that way in front of Nico. Karolina removes her body from Nico's and looks down as she tries to find the right words to explain herself: "Sorry, that was--"

"Hot," Nico finishes for her.

When Karolina is able to look into Nico's eyes again all she sees is the same desire from before threefold. I guess she didn't hate Gert, she really really liked Gert right now actually. She would just have to postpone the whole killing her thing. She might even die herself, because if Nico kept looking at her like that she doesn't know if she would make it. Fuck.

"Say fucking again," Nico tells her.

Karolina, embarrassed, blushes as she whispers, "Fucking..."

"You really are the rebel now," Nico offers.

Then Nico reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra and throws it across the room. Karolina knows then that this really is the greatest moment of her life. Who even is Gert? What are people? She honestly only knows who Nico is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I properly rated this, please, because I was unsure lol


End file.
